Talk:Six Great Gods/@comment-82.219.6.198-20171201123658/@comment-34985584-20180608114911
6GG and Ouroborous isn't really so unfounded. Firstly, there was no such thing as "Ainz believing that the auto-translation could be done by low-level magical effects". What he does understand that it is rather strange to have no qualms with such a law of the world, but then amends his thinking that it's not the world but him that has the wrong common sense. While the legends passed down does indeed say that ancestors ate some sort of Translation Food, but the origin(s) of that food was completely out of the story. Basically, it was a change in the laws of the world (and thus the common sense of its inhabitants) made so natural, that it's impossible for any magic item that operates within the confines of the laws would allow. And it isn't established that there are rules in the NW that a one-time consumable WI respawns like it might, ought to and should in YGGDRASIL. But if it does, there's a reason it's considered extremely rare. They would be respawned in one of the most remote and/or difficult settings to be recovered for anyone. And in a world where there are no laws of auto-revival or easy resurrection and 'lair-bellup-ing' isn't really easy, that isn't really that tempting of a reward. As for Wild Magic trumping WI, that's actually possible. Considering that they specifically mentioned the PDL as "that fellow who could use wild magic". It's almost like they tried it on the PDL or another WM user before. Or they might have mistaken the use of Wild Magic as the source of WI resistance where in fact it was resisted by a special class (which we know could negate WI). Or they may have thought WM was the reason for WI resistance where in fact the target was already possessing a WI. After all, while the ST Supreme Council knows a lot, they too are quite ignorant of the ways of the truly powerful. In all honesty, I don't know, I'm just throwing alternatives. But Wild Magic being the most fundamental magic from which others are derived? That depends. If it is based on the soul, then it's likely. We could even treat Tier Magic as a weaker offshoot of WM. But it doesn't explain the corruption of WM in the presence and ubiquity of TM. If mana is based on the body, on the other hand, then WM and TM would be two completely separate systems altogether. And that's where the WI FEO comes in. Lastly, for lower life forms as slaves to dragon lords, I doubt that is the most prevalent case. Sure, it may have happened in certain cases like with what the Frost Dragon Lord did to the Quagoa. But perhaps the more common scenario was that the world was as naturally wild as it was. As far as we know, draconic statecraft is pretty recent. Even Argland was established only 200 years ago. As dragons are prideful creatures, perhaps they used to use strength as the sole source of pride. But upon seeing lower life forms eventually forming groups lead by men (strong or not is irrelevant for dragons) surrounded by wealth. Or they themselves compete in creating wealth like maybe Climb's ring and Razor Edge as well. There's not enough information about life during the Age of Dragons.